This invention relates to pressing devices, and more particularly to fluid actuated pressing devices, which are especially adapted to press work pieces for a controlled amount of time at a predetermined relatively constant force.
In many types of pressing operations, it is desirable to perform a pressing operation on a work piece where the total force applied must be controlled, as well as assuring sufficient dwell time to complete the operation. This type of pressing operation is necessary to properly apply insulation to exposed bare wire connections in harnesses. A particularly good type of tool for this type of operation is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 139,803, filed Dec. 30, 1987, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,534 entitled "Torque Limiting Pliers," assigned to the assignee of this invention. This device works well, but it is hand operated, and a power tool for performing this operation would be advantageous in many situations.